bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jet'ika
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zaraikou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Achrones150 (Talk) 12:49, June 15, 2010 Dont Know jet i am not really sure what the current state of bff is, as i have not been here for a while and it seems the canon of this site has strayed into different paths or plots while i was away, and to be honest i think u shud stay with the naruto site cause im not really sure u can join any group or anything like the espada or the vizards, im not sure, its best u continue ur work in naruto site since u can get a lot done there , well this is my opinion if u want to waste time here on making a character that will have no significance on this site go ahead, i m just telling u this as a fellow user, u will have a better chance at the nf site for now...........--Shadow Rage 12:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shinsengumi Sure man, use it for whatever you need to. We can co-own it or whatever. I just want some feedback on it, so I can figure out what more can be done. There should be more organizations out there filling out various niche's to help support Soul Society. I figure by doing this, it gives users some greater freedom in creating their own stories as the Shinsengumi can exist virtually anywhere with a valid reason for doing so. And not to sound condescending, but someone needed to put a a defense to the whole, "name here raises an army to destroy soul society". Hopefully with the Shinsengumi, enemies just cant do that, without Soul Society getting some forewarning. There really needs to be a more...dynamic plots, I'm sure that after the xth time some schmo has tried this, the hollows/arrancar are gonna have to call BS. Arrancar: "Hold on. We've got ANOTHER disgruntled Shinigami wanting to raze Soul Society and he's gonna use US as canon fodder...AGAIN? Oh HELL NO!!! I'm gettin tired of these Shinigami thinkin they can just waltz in here, name themselves 'King of Hueco Mundo' and be like, "Hey follow me, I'm gonna destroy Soul Society!!" and they just expect us to hop on the band wagon. Just how dumb do they think we are!?" Hollow: "But...he's gonna destroy Soul Society! He's got the Hougyoku and he's makin Arrancar!" Arrancar: "Wha? What are you talkin about!? We've got like...three of em in the back from the previous regimes! We can make our Arrancar, what do we need the Shinigami for?" Hollow: "To destroy Soul Society." Arrancar: "..." --- Illuminate Void 06:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, interesting, but what would be the end result of attaining this heart? Is it simply finding a piece of their identify? Or does it unlock some hidden power from within? Perhaps its another secret to becoming a Xiaochu? Or did you have some other plan in mind? --- Illuminate Void 06:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) This is a Xiaochu. And emotional quests are probably the hardest to ever write about. You would first need to define a set of characteristics that define the Arrancar, which give them a very alien outlook or persona. Ulquiorra is a good example of an Arrancar discovering what it means to have a "heart". His nihilistic views conflicted with the concepts of friendship, love, etc that other characters had, discounting such ideas as frivolous trash. You would need to create a rather compelling cast of characters to test the Arrancars views...repeatedly until a resolution can be found. -- Illuminate Void 16:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Nah It's fine, honestly. I believe I was alittle emotional in my approach considering I'm feeling a tad under the weather. But, I mean, I had no personal problem with the Shinsengumi. The only issue I really have is that it's the same name as the organization in Rurouni Kenshin, and is honestly not really needed. I just hate when people have millions of new organizations that copy the canon ones, and well, a whole "boy who cried wolf" scenario pops out. Anyways, I look forward to seeing your future work here, and if you need assistance in how we organize character articles, consult BFF Study Guide: Tutorial for Sucessful Articles! It's a tutorial I created to help newcomers onto BFF to adjust to our average method of organization. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the story really starts with In the Wake of Destruction: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Raian Getsueikirite, and then continues to Bon Voyage: The Foreign Lands Await!, and then the one you read is the current one. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nelliel Of course you can. Just be sure to add your name in parenthesis after the name of the character so that it is clear that the character is written for your own purposes. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see! Howdy man, how are things going? Its been awhile, since we last chat. I've made quite a bit of progress since your last visit here. I see you've created a new character. Well just wanted to let you know what was up, and if you're up for it, I'm all for an RP. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 06:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing pretty good myself. Yeah I've started quite a bit, trying to get a feel for roleplaying in the bleach fanon, but I think I've got it down...somewhat. Enough to make an interesting story at least. And sure, take your time, I'll be ready anytime. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 08:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) As I recall, we kinda co-own the Shinsengumi. Besides you originally created it, so there's no need to ask for persmission from me. Its for anyone's use really. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Your welcome, dude. Anyways, I'm liking the zanpakutō because its honestly something I've never seen before on BFF and I've been here a while lol. But analyzing the human behavior of people will be a wide and difficult topic to highlight in an RP. I study psychology, so you've got all the different approaches that relate to that like psycho-dynamic, humanistic, cognitive processes and biological approaches among others to go through. Don't get me wrong, I like the zanpakutō and think the ideas awesome, but you've got a lot to cover, pal. But then I notice he's got a genies intellect in his powers and abilities, so he'll be fit to understand and sort through the additional information with few problems and understand how they work (the entire point of his zanpakutō). I think you've made yourself a keeper, dude. Nice one! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sure you can use the Kidō page, dude. No problems there. Thanks for the explanation, to. I mentioned on his talk page that I liked his personality, and now that you've told me how you plan on using his powers to slowly develop it further because of his own psychological problems, its all the more interesting. And the fact hes a lightning manipulator makes his similar to my own main character, so I quite enjoyed reading that to. I've seen a lot of your works over on NF and I enjoyed reading through them, so I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up for on BFF. As for an RP, I've got a few started at the minute, but maybe when I finish off one or two of them we can start one up? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Olla I actually like it for its originally and its ability to analyze the inner workings of things making a slightly passive zanpakutou. In terms of a rp, sure It may be a unique one as Im creating another zanpakutou spirit that is independent of its owner and i have one currently Getsumaru (Spirit) and Gen'yūmaru (Spirit) So I gotta decide which to use, this week would be great if you wanted to fight me.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC)